


Vocalize

by Scylaire



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Poetry, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Smut, V's damn voice that is all, Voice Kink, dom!v, sub!Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylaire/pseuds/Scylaire
Summary: “You think I don’t notice the way you look at me,” he whispered, “Oh how very wrong you are.”-With V quietly mumbling poetry all day in that damn voice of his Nero just can't seem to catch a break. Good thing that V isn't as oblivious as he thought.





	Vocalize

**Author's Note:**

> The V/Nero pairing desperately needs more fics and here I am to provide.
> 
> I totally fell in love with this ship and absolutely had to write more so enjoy, as always feel free to tell me what you think, I love reading your comments! <3 This ones a bit longer and theres smut which I rarely write so don't be too harsh lmao
> 
> Poems are by William Blake and the last one is from Dante Alighieri's Inferno (of course)

_“To see a world in a grain of sand_  
_And a heaven in a wild flower,_  
_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,_  
_And eternity in an hour.”_

Low, barely audible words were mumbled through the silence of Nico’s van. The quiet was unusual – normally the place was rather loud, music from her record player filling the silence more often than not, accompanied by the harsh click of a lighter or Nico working on her newest project.

This, however, was so very different from what Nero was used to.

He’d been sitting on the worn leather couch for what felt like hours now, occupying himself with cleaning Red Queen. The cloth he’d been using was drenched in oil and slimy demon remains by now and using it to keep wiping down the sharp blade seemed rather counterproductive.

Dante would’ve been whining about the way he was tending to his sword right now ages ago. The thought made him grin, even though it was clouded with worry. The man could look after himself just fine, this he certainly knew and yet he worried. He was pretty sure they’d all underestimated Urizen but no one wanted to be the first to admit it. Nero sure as hell wouldn’t be that person.

But thoughts like that would only make him lose his focus which would be lethal in the world they were living in right now. Worry, sadness, the like – there was no place for that. Pushing them away, locking them up in some dark corner of his mind – that was his specialty. Add in a few snarky comments and some attitude and no one would ever know.

Ironic how he’d been so lost in his own mind that only now he realized that his hand holding the cloth had stilled, bunched up between his fingers, making them even filthier than they’d been.

The low murmur continued, weaving together words that formed intricate poems. 

Another page was turned quietly, carefully – edge of the paper only touched by gentle fingertips that caressed each word as it was whispered.

The same voice continued telling another small tale in words Nero probably couldn’t make sense of even if he tried. He didn’t care, not as long as he got to listen. He felt as if those words were trapping him, snares tightening around him with every mumbled word. Dangerous.

“What was that?” His voice was far too loud, tearing through the almost serene mood. 

“Just catching up on some reading,” V answered, lowering his head towards the book again, relaxing against the kitchen counter he was leaning on.

“Yeah, no shit,” Nero said, sarcasm dripping from his words, “who wrote that one?”

V looked up again, confusion sparking in his eyes. “William Blake. One of my favorites, why are you asking?”

“Dunno. Doesn’t it get kinda boring? You know, reading all that poetry? Seems like a bunch of old men complaining about how terrible life is with some pretentious metaphors.”

The other man flipped a few pages backwards before stopping, running his fingers over one particular line, “Here’s one for you then: _“To generalize is to be an idiot.”_

“Aren’t you hilarious today,” Nero answered, rolling his eyes and leaning back on the couch. Before V turned back to the page he’d been on he saw the man remove a dog-ear on the upper corner of the page. Why had that been there? And why were there so many more, folded uncharacteristically between flawless pages? It awakened his curiosity, he wanted to know what the reason behind them was but that mystery would probably never be solved, unless V put that book away for one second.

V was nothing short of an enigma. A dark riddle, a closed book, _oh the irony._

Even as he stood there leaned against the messy kitchen counter that hadn’t seen a lot of cleaning lately, clattered with all kinds of tools and dirty rags an aura of mystery surrounded him. It drew Nero in, had done that ever since he’d first laid eyes on V.

Complicated tattoos decorated his skin, contrast stark against the paleness. Along his arms, curling towards those gentle fingers, across his chest and reaching down further.

Nero had caught himself thinking about touching them more than he should. He wondered what it would be like to softly run his fingertips across them, just as carefully as V turned pages, stroking along the black ink like he did in his book. Making him shudder, making him whisper those words into his ears in the dark.

It wasn’t a secret that he’d developed some kind of crush on V. Nico had noticed it days ago, only looking Nero in the eyes and telling him “ _Keep it in your damn pants, at least while the world is going down in shambles. Who you fuck after that is none of my business, thank god.”_

If that was her way of supporting him, fine. What was very much _not_ fine was the fact that V had heard that, no doubt about it. Nero would never get that damn grin out of his head.

He’d stared at Nico in disbelief to which she only answered _“What? I ain’t lying and you know that.”_

So that was that. Ever since then he’d tried his best not to be absolutely awkward around V, hiding behind an attitude and his huge pride. Not like things could get any worse.

“Guess your behavior is influencing me. Shouldn’t bother you, right?” V said, making Nero feel caught with the way he’d been staring at the other up until a few seconds ago.

“Now what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Such an attitude. Doesn’t get _that_ kinda boring?” V actually chuckled when he said that. If that was what amused him Nero would just roll with it. Or try to. It was a change from the rational, practical V.

There always was some sincere emotion found in V if one would take the time looking for them. His speech, his acting – deceitful as they may be, there was something shining through the towering walls that he seemed to keep up more often than not. 

What Nero would give for a chance to break them down, seeing them crumble before his feet. Wondered what would remain of V. Somehow hoping that it would all come down to a simple human being, one with other goals than just surviving in wiping out evil too harsh for a fragile frame. 

He leaned forward, looking towards V again, “As you can see I’m doing just fine. Maybe you could use some of that, actually. Should take some lessons when all this is over." 

“And I’m sure you’d be glad to teach me,” V answered, hiding his face behind the book he was still holding again but it was too late. Nero had already seen that telling smirk and he was sure that his face had to be red as hell with the way he felt himself blushing. If Nico would’ve been here instead of working on something outside she’d never let him live this down. Maybe she’d even high-five V.

“You wish,” Nero stammered, not knowing what else to say. Of course, his brain had to completely shut down right in that moment. V tended to have that effect on him.

“Anyway, we should get going. I’m guessing you’re ready, giving how long you’ve been cleaning that sword of yours.” V remarked and _damn,_ the guy was even more attentive than Nero had given him credit for. _Rookie mistake._

“Gotta take care of my weapons. Not everyone has the luxury of demon pets in case you haven’t noticed.”

V carefully closed his book, put it in the pocket of his long leather coat and stood up from where he’d been leaning. Shadow, who had been curled up next to his feet yawned and stretched before getting up, loyally remaining at V’s side, looking up at his owner, ready to obey the man’s commands at any moment. Griffon still had his head tucked beneath one of his wings, only lifting it when the man softly tapped the feathers. It was… cute. The way V treated the little demons was endearing even if Nero couldn’t fully understand how one could possibly be that gentle to some creature like Griffon. That damn bird tested Nero’s temper every day. Maybe that’s what seemed to make V more human in his eyes, if only for a short moment.

 

-

 

Nero felt more tired with each demon he sliced through. Pyrobats, Behemoths, Death Scissors – his favorite combination. It seemed as if the whole world was out to test him today, or what was left of it for that matter.

The damned behemoth charged at him again and again, trying to stomp him beneath its massive feet with all it had. Just as he turned around he saw the thing run in his direction again, barely giving him any time to react, especially since he’d destroyed his last devil breaker minutes ago, courtesy of those vile Death Scissors.

Before the huge monster could get to him however, flashes of light seemed to shock it in time with the spikes piercing through its thick armor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw V jump down from its back just as the behemoth fell to the ground a few inches in front of Nero. _That would’ve been a close one._

“That’s all of them by the looks of it. You’re very welcome, by the way.” V coughed, seemingly exhausted from the fight.

“Wouldn’t have been necessary but thanks,” Nero answered, wanting to keep up his façade of pride and nonchalance.

V smiled. “Whatever you say, Nero.”

His name being spoken in that voice did _things_ to him but he tried with all his might not to focus on it. He could take care of that later.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to gain his voice back that had seemed to vanish, “Let’s not waste any more time. There’s a phone over there, make yourself useful.”

Without another comment V started to make his way over to the phone cabin that was barely standing anymore, inserting a coin and picking up the phone. The conversation went on far longer than Nero was comfortable with, usually Nico would just give a quick _Be right there_ and would actually, well, be there within half an hour at max.

V finally put the phone back and headed over to Nero again who looked at him with confusion written on his face.

“She will take a few hours at least. Seems like there’s some issues with the motor,” he explained.

Nero whined. Now they’d be stuck here and it was getting dark fast. “Was only a matter of time until that thing would break down with the way she drives.”

“That is true. Looks like we’ll be staying here for some time.”

V looked around, coming to the same conclusion as Nero that there was in fact no way out other than her coming to pick both of them up. They wouldn’t get far otherwise.

“Well, I dunno about you but I’m gonna rest some,” Nero yawned, sitting down next to the phone cabin and leaning against it. This way he’d at least be shielded from any demons, giving him enough time to act before he’d end up some demons dinner.

“You do that, I’ll read for a bit and watch out for unwanted guests while I’m at it.”

“Suit yourself,” Nero answered, leaning his head against the glass, stretching out his legs in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable on the hard ground and closing his eyes, noticing how tired he actually was. The fight had really worn him out and the adrenaline high was almost gone by now.

What he didn’t expect was V sitting down right next to him, almost leaning against him. Their sides were touching, there wasn’t an inch between them and Nero was suddenly wide awake because of his stupid big damn crush. Still, he tried not to let any of it show, pretending to sleep again until sleep actually began to take over.

 

-

 

A low mumbling was what woke him up, getting him to open his eyes and being faced with nothing else than darkness, illuminated only by the weak light behind him.

V was reading. That voice he’d had dreams about that just wouldn’t leave him alone was so close now, quiet whispers and careful page turning right there, soothing him in some way but riling him up in another. For once, he actually listened to the words. Listened to how V told a little tale, how he painted a whole picture with just a verse and the color of his voice.

  
_“Justice caused my high architect to move,_  
_Divine omnipotence created me,_  
_The highest wisdom, and the primal love.”_

Nero told himself that the words were what captured him, tried to ignore the utterly captivating presence of the man next to him, still a bit too close for comfort, too close for him to keep his sanity somewhat in check. 

“ _Before me there were no created things_  
_But those that last forever—as do I._  
_Abandon all hope you who enter here.”_

He had to do _something_ because otherwise this wouldn’t end well. His body threatened to betray him and how the hell would he be able to explain getting hard right here? _“Oh yeah V, don’t worry, I just have some fucking voice kink, that’s all.”_ He’d rather feed himself to the demons prowling the streets voluntarily before that happened, not exactly a heroic death and he surely wouldn’t go down in history but whatever.

“Are you alright?” V asked, tearing his gaze away from the poem, still holding his finger on the word he’d been reading. Another dog-eared page, Nero noticed. His favorites, maybe? He’d seen V reading during battle more than once, it probably had something to do with that. Some magic poetry thing he didn’t understand.

He’d been caught, no doubt about it. Still, he had to get out of this situation somehow and _fast._ If this had been any other situation the man next to him would’ve just kept reading, brushing Nero off with some half-assed answer but he didn’t and that was bad. Real bad.

“Yeah, why you asking? Miss my company?”

V seemed to ignore the second question, “No, you looked flustered so I assumed something was the matter.” 

“Uh no, everything’s alright. Go back to reading, let me sleep.” Nero answered way too fast and without thinking. He cursed himself for telling V to keep reading, that was exactly what he wanted to avoid!

“Sure? It seems to bother you.” 

Bother him it damn well did.

“Nah, s’fine.”

Nero hoped that the conversation would be over and done with after that and V would just continue reading silently – which was nothing short of plain stupid of him to think. He turned away slightly as soon as the other focused on the book again, putting the lapels of the jacket he wore over his crotch. Totally inconspicuous. He was just cold. That was the only reason.

“Something has been bothering me for a while though. Mind if I ask you?”

He jumped, burying his fingers into the fabric of his jacket, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening and willing to get him out of his _situation_. “Shoot.”

“So, you want to sleep with me.”

Just like that. Straight to the point, no warning, no hesitance, nothing that would’ve prepared Nero in any way.

He sputtered, coughing loudly, not being able to produce any remotely intelligent words or smart comments in his stunned state, “Are you out of your goddamn mind? Please say you hit your head or something.”

“I’m quite fine. Take your time, we’ll be here for a few more hours anyway,” V answered, sounding totally unimpressed and almost bored.

Was this some kind of trap? Some plan to gain the upper hand or was just this V’s way of making fun of him?

He decided to just stay quiet. This could go so terribly wrong and end in nothing more than a huge embarrassment. There was no way he’d give V the satisfaction of answering. However, his stubbornness seemed pointless with the way he looked at the other, mouth gaping open and eyes wide in shock and confusion.

V sighed, putting his book on the ground next to him – Nero had never seen him put that thing on the ground – and turned towards him, fixing him with a piercing gaze. “You know…” he started, moving over to straddle one of Nero’s legs in one quick motion, “All you had to do was ask.” 

_Oh dear god._

“What are you –“ Nero exclaimed, still none the wiser as to what was happening.

V didn’t look at him anymore, instead burying his head in the crook of the others neck, starting to nibble lightly until he’d made his way up to Nero’s earlobe, leaving wet spots behind that made him shudder from the cold air that was hitting them.

“You think I don’t notice the way you look at me,” he whispered, “Oh how very wrong you are.”

Nero couldn’t do anything else than gritting his teeth, trying with all his might to suppress all the little noises threatening to escape him. Still, he tilted his neck subconsciously, giving V more access.

“I don’t mean to offend you but you’re not particularly good at hiding it,” he chuckled into his ear, his breath making Nero try and hold back even more than before, now balling his hand into a fist. 

“The way you stare at me when I’m reading. As if all you want to do is pin me against the wall and fuck me senseless, have me do what you want. That it?”

Another bite, now followed with gentle fingers running down the side of his neck.

“Or maybe the other way around? Would you like that better?”

 _Yes._  

Nero growled audibly, sound coming from deep within his throat and that seemed to be all the confirmation that V needed. 

“You want that? Tell me,” the other murmured, now removing himself from Nero’s neck, instead harshly pulling down the collar of his shirt with both hands, not wasting any time before sucking a mark on his collarbone, “We’ve got time,” he said, stopping his actions for a split second before continuing.

“Yes I… want that.” Nero’s usual snarky comments were gone, replaced by stuttering and almost inaudible words, spoken quietly yet with so much underlying confidence.

“ _What_ do you want? You have to be a bit more precise than that.”

He felt himself slowly submit to the other, willing to obey, determined to please. It scared him so much but it was _so easy._ “Want you to fuck me, do whatever you want with me. _Please.”_

V had come up from where he’d been by now, looking at Nero from under his lashes, meeting his hooded eyes with that gaze of his, “Whatever I want, huh? How about I show you some of that instead,” he whispered against the other’s lips before meeting them with his own. 

The kiss started out slow, far too slow before V abruptly changed the pace as if having wanted to make sure that Nero really wanted this. One last opportunity for a way out but that thought didn’t even cross his mind, not for a single second. 

After that V placed his hands on Nero’s chest, slowly running them down all while he teased him with his tongue and rough kisses, biting and pulling and pushing. Eventually he began to raise up the hem of the other’s worn shirt, now running his hands up his chest with cool hands, making Nero shudder the more he moved up.

He pulled at Nero’s lower lip at the same time as he gently began to run both thumbs across his nipples, teasing them with barely-there touches, feather-light and so gentle, just like his kisses had been in the beginning. Nero should’ve been prepared or at least expected it when V took them between his fingers, rolling them, forcing the other to let out a gasp against his lips, leaning his forehead against V’s in an attempt to concentrate on not moaning out loudly.

“Let me hear you. Don’t hold back,” V growled as if he’d been reading his mind, removing his hands from Nero’s chest and pulling his glistening lower lip down with his thumb.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop,” Nero said weakly, wanting nothing more than for V to continue exactly what he’d been doing, preferably forever.

“What was that?”

“Please… don’t stop.”

“Good boy.” His cock twitched at that and he longed for more of V’s praise, wanted to be good for him, _just for him._

That seemed to be enough for V as the man smiled and leaned down, pushing Nero’s shirt up again, holding it tightly in his fist as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down in what would be considered painful if not for the fact that Nero was absolutely lost in pleasure, chasing nothing else but that feeling.

He almost didn’t notice V’s other hand moving further down again, reaching the hem of his pants and slowly running his fingers along the inner edge before quickly unbuckling his belt and undoing the zipper.

“So wet for me, hm?” The other man chuckled, now looking down at the obvious wet patch on Nero’s boxers, ghosting his fingertips across it until Nero felt as if he was going insane from all the pleasure. 

“Touch me, _please_ , touch me,” he whined, desperation clear in his voice. 

“You learn quick, asking me so nicely,” V grinned, obviously pleased at Nero’s behavior. With that, he forced the others pants and boxers down as far as they’d go, moving to kneel between Nero’s legs, spreading them further.

Nero could’ve resisted. He knew that and maybe in another situation he would have done exactly that, too overtaken by his pride that was far too big to let himself drop down into the unknown like this. But he didn’t. He wanted this, wanted it exactly like this.

V gripped him, began teasing him with slow strokes while running his thumb across the tip. It was far too slow.

“Faster,” Nero said, or more like demanded.

Suddenly, the hand around his cock was gone.

V looked at him again, disappointment clear in his eyes. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he moved towards Nero’s ear again.

“Beg for me.”

Nero blushed. So shameless. So fucking hot.

“I’m sorry I-… Please, faster. Please just… Something,” he answered desperately, hoping that his answer pleased V, that it was enough for him. 

V kissed him once more, not asking permission before invading his mouth with his tongue, growling quietly and _that_ was the hottest thing Nero had ever heard. He could come from that alone.

Finally, V did show him mercy and put his hand back, tightening his grip, moving up and down with fast strokes, smearing precum across his length, making the sensation even better than it had been before.

Nero was so close, the feeling in his abdomen tightening with each stroke. He didn’t want this to be over, wanted for V to please and praise him with that dark voice of his forever.

“Look at you. So good for me. So pretty,” V’s words spoken against his lips almost pushed him over the edge right there and he desperately tried to hold back, moaning and whining as loud as the kisses would allow him to.

He couldn’t help his hips bucking up, searching for even more friction but it wasn’t long until V pushed them down with his other hand, holding them there, not allowing Nero to move as much as an inch. 

V let out a quiet laugh against his lips, sucking on his tongue before removing himself from spit-slicked lips and instead tilting his head towards Nero’s neck again. 

Nero couldn’t hold back anymore, throwing his head back and moaning freely in an attempt to warn the other.

Again, V’s breath fluttered against his ear. 

“Let go. Come for me, Nero.”

That name spoken in that fucking low voice of his was what finally did it for him and he came hard, orgasm so intense it made him see white, only hearing low mumbling of _“Good, you did so good, so proud.”_

When he came to V was looking at him with a smug smile on his face, “That good, huh?”

Nero decided to ignore that comment. “What about you?” He breathed, trying to get his voice under control, already noticing the sore feeling in his throat.

“You’ll repay me later. I’ll make sure of it,” V responded as he attempted to wipe his hand on the ground. Classy.

 

-

 

Nero was rudely awakened by a foot kicking against his boot and upon opening his eyes he saw an impatient looking Nico standing over him.

“Good morning, time to leave this shithole. Get up before I leave you behind and trust me, I will.”

Finally he got up while trying not to make it obvious how his legs were shaking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw V standing next to the van, reading again.

“Jesus Christ, cover that damn neck of yours, will you! I leave you behind for a few fucking hours and you’ve got nothing better to do than be some horny teen –“

“Shouldn’t tell me that,” he answered, waving her off and walking over to the van, preparing for the awkwardness that would ensue.

“Listen, I don’t wanna know, okay? Y’all do whatever you want but not in my damn van, otherwise this’ll be the last time I’m taking you anywhere,” She exclaimed loudly, making sure that V would be in earshot as well.

However, as she ushered Nero through the door she grabbed his shoulder, moving close to him and mumbling “details later, all of them.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sub!Nero is my new religion and y'all are very welcome to join me
> 
> come scream with me about dmc [tumblr](https://scylaire.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/scylaire)


End file.
